Akatsuki's Test
by runahime
Summary: Oh my ghost! Akatsuki lagi mempersiapkan contekan buat ujian di SLB para kriminal. Gimana jadinya...? OneShot! RnR please...


**Halo....saya bikn fic Akatsuki lagi looo! RnR please...**

**Title : **Ujian ala Akatsuki

**Author : **Haruno Rizuki-kun

**Fiction rated : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary : **Akatsuki lagi sibuk mempersiapkan contekan buat menghadap ujian di SLB para kriminal. Gimana jadinya...?? OneShot!! RnR...No flame!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Akatsuki's Test  
**

By: Haruno Rizuki-kun

Saat di Sekolah Luar Biasa Banget khusus para criminal,

"Gyaaa!!! Hari ini ujian!!!" teriak Pein histeris pake loudspeaker super gede.

"Gue dah taok!! Gak usah muncrat kenapa sih!! Cukup Kisame aja yang gitu!!" ujar Sasori merasa terganggu dengan kuah bakso Pein.

"Lagi ceriatin gue lagi yah.. Tuh, gue emang terkenal banget!! Cocok jadi actor deh!!" kata Kisame asal nyambung ajah.

"Yah, cocok koq.. Sebagai peran setannya gitu.." sewot Itachi yang merasa iri sama Kisame soal ketenaran. "Lagian kita sering certain elo karena Cuma elo yang cocok jadi hewan percobaan.."

"Sirik ajah lo keriput. Lagian Sasori juga hewan tuh.." tukas Kisame sambil nunju-nunjuk Sasori dengan jari kelingking.

"Yah, secara tampang gue gak memungkinkan sebagai percobaan.." jawab Sasori santai.

"Dah, stop deh!! Balik lagi ke masalah ujian!!" sewot Pein kesel.

"Mah gampang, bro!!" tukas Kisame bersantai-santai sambil makan sup hiu. "Kita pasrah aja ke dewa jashin."

"Akhirnya.. ada juga yang mau ikut jadi umat dewa jashin selain gue.." ujar Hidan sambil menerawang keatas dengan bangganya.

"Kita?? Elo ajah yang pasrah sama dewa jashin sono bareng Hidan di neraka!! Jangan ajak-aja gue!!" tukas Pein kesel ngeliat makhluk biru yang gak ada manfaatnya dimuka bumi kecuali jadi bahan hiburan. Itu pun kalo orang yang ngeliat gak punya penyakit mata.

"Dah, cara yang paling gampang bikin kopekan sama kode isyarat pilihan berganda ajah.." usul Deidara.

"Kok pilihan berganda sih?? Kenapa gak pilihan single ajah?? Atau pilihan berjanda??" ujar Tobi menunjukan kebegoannya.

"Elo kira Kisame apa yang milih jadi single seumur hidup?? Lagian elo mo kawin sama janda??" tanya Kakuzu yang (pastinya) lagi ngitung money. Padahal duit recehan hasil ngamen di terowongan casablanka sampe-sampe harus jumpa kuntilanak. Tapi kuntilanaknya warna biru lo.. Abis itu mukanya abstrak banget!! (kuntilanak spesies baru)

"Tuh kan!! Selalu pake gue!!" sewot Kisame sambil menghentakan siripnya ke sup hiu. Alhasil kena muka Pein plus tendangan khusus dari Pein.

"Sesat banget sih usul elo!! Lebih baek pasrah bareng Dewa Jashin!!" ajak Hidan mempromosikan ajarannya.

"Cuihh!! Lagian apa kata orang kalo sorang Uchiha harus mendapatan nilai merah gitu.. Nilai gue ajah rata-rata 90." ujar Itachi angkuh sambil memamerkan hasil ujian sewaktu TK dengan bangganya.

"Koq Tobi selalu dapat nilai rata-rata 30 yah?? Padahal Tobi kan Uchiha.." tukas Tobi bingung.

"Kalo elo sih wajar!! Dah pokoknya entar siapa nanti yang mo bikin kopekan??" tanya Pein.

"Gue!!" sahut Oro dari kejauhan baru pulang dari jemput Manda yang dah kelas 1 SMA. Padahal sendirinya masih SMP.

"Oke!! Dah diputuskan elo yang bikin kopekan!!" jawab Pein sambl menunjuk Oro dan memberikan penghargaan sebagai ular ternekat bikin kopekan.

"So, gimana dengan kode isyaratnya??" tanya Itachi sambil menyibakan rambut berkilaunya.

Semuanya berpikir. Persis kayak orang tolol. "Aha!!!!" teriak Sasori girang kayak anak-anak dikasih lollipop.

"Tumben banget Sasori kayak orang gila gitu.." batin Itachi (pastinya) dalam hati. Emang Itachi mo cari mati????

"Gimana kode isyaratnya??" tanya yang laen penasaran.

"Gini yah, kalo jawabannya A, Itachi harus nyibakin rambutnya. Kalo B, Deidara harus nyibakin rambutnya, kalo C, Kisame membalikan wajah kebelakang sambil tersenyum walau itu gak layak tuk di liat, kalo jawabannya D, Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya. Terserah mo nyabit ke siapa ajah!!!" tukas Sasori menjelaskan.

"Koq ribet banget sih.." batin Deidara.

"Gue keberatan!!! Kenapa elo gak kebagian peran???" sewot Itachi yang merasa keberatan dengan usul Sasori. "Lagian kenapa harus nyibakin rambut gue?? Entar ada yang iri dengan rambut gue gimana???"

"Cuihhh!!!" ludah Kisame yang menghasilkan muncrat kesegala arah. "Gak bakalan ada yang iri dengan rambut ketombean kayak elo!! Lagian jadi manusia tuh jangan sok keren banget kenapa sih!!!"

"Kan gak apa kalo gue sok keren!! Daripada hiu sok keren!! Kan gak cocok!!! Apalagi muka elo kayak setan gitu!!" balas Itachi dengan kasar sambil mendorong Kisame hingga tersungkur. Abisnya Kisame keasikan ngelendot sama Itachi (?).

"Gue setuju!!!" tukas Pein memberi suara. "Pokoknya semua wajib setuju!! Ada yang nolak perintah dewa???"

Semuanya menggeleng takut. Gimana gak takut kalo Pein ngancam gak boleh pipis selama 5 tahun bagi yang keberatan.

"Ok, entar lagi bel. Ngemenk-ngemenk Zetsu mana???" tanya Deidara tidak merasakan aura kehadiran kanibal gitu. Biasanya kalo sebelum bel, Zetsu pasti melakukan kegiatan tak berguna seperti belajar fisika.

"Oh, dia gak bisa datang. Kabarnya kena flu burung gara-gara makan burung onta." jawab Oro yang merupakan tetangga Zetsu.

"Ohhh….." jawab Deidara yang diikuti seruan yang lain. (Dasar Beo!!!)

---

"Dug dug dug dug!!!" tanda bel pun berbunyi.

"Dah bel yah senpai??" tanya Tobi ke Deidara.

"Ya. Lagian kok elo budeg banget sih!!!" jawab Deidara sinis.

"Tobi sih denger.. Tapi kok bel nya kayak suara bedug gitu… Jadi teringat puasa.." ujar Tobi sambil mengingat sewaktu ia berpuasa bareng Fahri AAC waktu jumpa di arab dekat comberan.

"Emangnya elo puasa??" tanya Deidara gak yakin.

"Iya donk!! Secara Tobi is a good girl!!!" jawab Tobi sambil menggigit-gigit pensil milik Kisame. Abisnya pensil Kisame bau ikan panggang sih..

GREK!!! Muncullah sesosok guru yang hanya memiliki sebelah mata yang tak laen adalah Hatake Kakashi.. jeng jeng jeng –dilatari dengan musik AAC-

"Nah, hari ini kita ujian.." ujar Kaashi langsung duduk dan langsung (pastinya) membaca Icha Icha Hill. "Ujian dimulai sekarang juga!!"

'S I I I I I I I N G G' semuanya bengong bagai hp yang gak punya sinyal. Persis kayak hp Kakuzu gituhh…

"Kok bengong sih?? Waktunya Cuma 5 menit ajah!!!" sewot Kakashi kesel.

"Gimana mo ujian, Pak!! Soalnya mana sih???" sewot Pein gak kalah kesel.

"Ohhh…" respon Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan kertas soal ujian dari tas karung beras miliknya. "Nih!! Ambil senidiri!!" jawab Kakshi cuek sambil melanjutkan novel sampahnya. (Contoh guru yang ga bertanggung jawab)

"Sialan nih guru!! Kalo gak minat jadi guru kenapa gak jadi petani ajah!!! Padahal punya ladang luas gitu.." umpat Sasori sambil nyumpah-nyumpahin Kashi pake boneka beruang miliknya.

Semuanya udah ngambil kertas ujian masing-masing kecuali Kakuzu. "Lo, kertas ujiannya gak ada lagi yah???" tanya Kakuzu celingak-celinguk mencari kertas ujian.

"Ya udah!! Lo fotocopy ajah!!!" jawab Kakashi gak berdosa sambil melanjutkan baca novelnya. "Oh, ya!! Sekalian ini juga elo fotocopy!!!" perintah Kakashi sambil melempar secarik kertas pada Kakuzu.

Kakuzu tersenyum lebar. "Mana duitnya, Pak???" tanya Kakuzu dengan sopan.

"Pake duit elo!!!" jawab Kakshi singkat sambil mendorong Kakuzu keluar dan Kakuzu terjatuh dari lantai 4.

"Woi!!! Dasar kain pel!!!!" umpat Kakuzu kesel komat kamit gak karuan.

---

"Psstt psstt!! Oro!! Mana kopekan yang elo bikin??" bisik Pein pada Oro.

Oro pun mengasih sebuah gumpalan kertas kecil ke Pein. "Woi!! Jangan ditelan yah!!" bisik Oro balik.

Pein pun dengan cepat-cepat membuka gumpalan kertas tersebut. "Astagfirullah!!" ucap Pein kaget. "Nih tulisan koq kayak cakar ular gitu sih???"

"JAWABAN NOMOR SATU APA!!!" teriak Tobi sekuat tenaga yang langsung dapat lemparan pierching Pein.

Setelah Kakshi membaca abis isi novel tsb, ia langsung ngorok kayak kebo.

"Psssttt! Jawaban nomor 5 apa??" tanya Pein ke yang laen.

Itachi pun menyibakan rambutnya bertanda jawaban A.

"Itachi!!! Kutu elo berserakan di kertas ujian gue!!!" sewot Ino yang berada disamping Itachi.

"Kutu apaan!! Dari rambut elo tuh!!" ujar Itachi sinis sambil mengeluarkan sharingannya. Dengan tobat Ino pun langsung diam.

"Senpai, jawaban nomor dua apa??" tanya Tobi ke yang lain.

Deidara pun menyibakan rambutnya sehingga yang lain harus memakai kacamata hitam.

"Gyaaa!!!!" teriak Sakura histeris. "Ada model Sunsilk yang kabur ke kelas ini!!!"

"Hah?? Siapa model sunsilk??" tanya Deidara dalam hati.

Bro!! Nomor 3 epe??" tanya Sasori.

Kisame membalikan wajahnya kebelakang tak lupa dengan senyuman terburuknya. Sangat berakibat fatal bagi yang duduk dibelakang Kisame.

"Mungkin ini adalah hari terakhir gue berada didunia ini.." isak Sasuke yang terkena penyakit asma berkat wajah Kisame.

"Kalo no 4 epe??" tanya Sasori lagi. Maklum ajah kalo Sasori ntu bego. –ditimpuk Sasori-

Kini giliran Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya. Tapi Hidan bingung mo mengayunkan kemana. "Emm.. Lebih baik gue ayunkan kemana??"

JLEBBBB!!!! Hampir 1 mm lagi Sai hampir terbunuh. Tapi untungnya hanya kena kertas ujiannya. Hanya???

"Heh!! Elo kira gue dah bosan hidup apa???" sewot Sai kesel. "Dah tau gue mayat!! Mo elo bunuh lagi!! Dasar Jashin mania!!!"

"Ketimbang elo mayat mania!!, HUH!!!" dengus Hidan gak merasa bersalah sambil mencium sabitnya. "Cup cup cup kasihan banget sabit gue.."

"Koq jawaban 1 sampe 4 berturut-turut??" batin Deidara heran.

Semua soal telah mereka selesaikan kecuali soal terakhir nomor 1000. "Woi!! Jawaban nomor 1000 apa sih??" tanya Pein bingung.

Itachi dan Deidara dengan bersamaan menyibakan rambutnya.

"Koq B sih jawabannya?? Seharusnya A!!!" tukas Itachi menyibakan kembali rambutnya.

"Jawabannya dijamin B taok!!!" balas Deidara ga mau kalah sambil menyibakan kembali rambutnya.

"A"

"B"

"A"

"B"

"A"

"B"  
Begitulah seterusnya mereka saling menyibak-nyibakan rambutnya sampe rambut mereka di kepang sama Kisame baru bisa diem.

"Time Up!!!" teriak Kakashi tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kumpulan kertas ujiannya!!!" perintah Kakashi langsung keluar menuju kantin abis ntu ke toilet mo boker. (niat gak sih jadi guru???)

---

Esoknya mereka melihat hasil nilai mereka di papan pengumuman.

"Yeahhhh!!! Tobi dapat 100!!!" teriak Tobi girang sambil menari-nari.

"Kisame dapat 90!!!" teriak Kisame dengan bangganya.

"Pein keren dapat 80!!!" teriak Pein sekeras-kerasnya.

"Lo?? Gue koq 30 sih??" sewot Sasori yang merasa heran dengan ulangannya. Padahal jawaban mereka sama semua.

"Gue dapat 20??? Oh, god!!!!" teriak Kakuzu histeris sambil bersujud-sujud (?).

"Itu mungkin dosa Kakuzu deh karena dia pelit!! Makanya jadi orang tuh jangan berdarah Padang!!!" ejek Kisame sambil meloncat-loncat girang.

"Dasar hiu!!" geram Kakuzu pingin bener bunuh Kisame abis itu jual daging Kisame ke pasar loak. Dijamin gak laku!!! –jaminan Author-

"Pokoknya gue protes sama si kain pel itu!! Masaan nilai gue telur busuk sih!!!" geram Itachi menuju ruang Kakashi.

Itachi pun menjelaskan tentang nilainya walaupun kumur-kumur. Padahal apa yang diomong Itachi gak di denger Kakashi.

"Ngemenk epe sih lo??" tanya Kakashi yang heran ngeliat Itachi komat-kamit sendirian. "Kasihan banget lo jadi aki-aki.."

SEETTT!! Itachi mengeluarkan sharingannya. "Iye.. iye.. Gue beneran gak tau apa yang elo omongkan!!" tukas Kakashi sambil bersujud di kaki Itachi.

Setelah menjelaskan yang ke 2.222 kali, Kakashi baru ngerti apa yang di omongkan Itachi. Maklum, Kakashi lemot..

"Ohhh, nilai elo semua pada sama semuanya.. Jadi gue undi ajah biar adil.." jawab Kakashi santai.

"Oh, jadi diundi yah.. Ngerti.. ngerti.." tukas Itachi dingerti-ngertikan. "Pak, gue balik dulu yah.."

"Yah, besok jangan lupa bawa pizza untuk gue.." perintah Kakashi.

"Ok, Pak!!!" jawab Itachi bego sambil melompat lompat girang kayak pocong gitu..

**END  
**

**Wuahhhh!! Endingnya gak jelas banget!! Repiu yah!!**


End file.
